Fear
by three-golden-mockingjays
Summary: While practicing in her fear landscape, Christina deals with her toughest fear yet. A fear that involves Will, an invisible attacker, and a lot of blood. Tobias finds it hard to watch, and even harder to calm her down afterwards. A Christina/Will oneshot. T to be safe.


Tobias took a liking to Christina, though he'd never admit it, especially not after her smart-mouthing him in training. It started when she was hanging off the chasm, showing strength that he'd never have expected of her. Later on, when he saw the recurring fear in her fear landscape, his heart broke for her a little.

That day, when she came in for the third time, he smiled at her tightly. Her dark eyebrows shot up her forehead. He knew she was scared of him, surprised at even the slightest display of kindness.

_Good._

"I'm going to give you some advice this time," he told her gruffly, "We usually start giving tips about now. If you go in and have the uh… the knife one again… don't focus on saving him. Just tell yourself that the end of the attacking is not the end. Focus on remaining calm while the attacking happens, then be prepared to fix him. You're in control of the fear landscape if you let yourself be - you can think up a remedy or something."

She looked at him, alarmed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever spoken so extensively to her before. Eventually though, she nodded, and sat down, pulling her dark hair from her neck so that he could insert the needle.

Christina made it through the moths and the fire and the cave filling with water. She stabbed the shark and burned the leeches off of her skin. The noose broke, the train stopped and the dog couldn't climb. She swam through a passage, away from the rats. When the walls of the sewer constricted on her, she got out in time.

Then.

The final fear.

Tobias watched Christina swim out of the rapidly constricting sewer pipe and onto a beach. It would have been picturesque on a beautiful day, but the wind was strong and blew squalls of rain. Standing on the beach, as always, was Will.

"Christina," Will reached out an arm, and Christina walked into it as she always did, letting the simulation wrap his arms around her.

Tobias gritted his teeth. It would be easier for Christina if she didn't let this bit happen. Didn't let herself get attached to this simulation Will. Of course, she did. Just like always.

"Christina," Will's eyes looked just like they did in real life. Watching him train, Tobias had always found Will's eyes to be extremely expressive. Pale green, emotive and unique, "Christina, you have to save me."

Tobias watched Christina take a long and shuddering breath. He knew she was thinking of his advice.

"Will," she said slowly, and turned in his arms so that she was facing him, arms hooked around his neck, "Someone is going to come here and they're going to hurt you. And I won't," her voice caught briefly for a moment, but she swallowed and kept going, "Won't be able to save you."

Will opened his mouth, panic flashing in his eyes, "Christina you have to-"

"No," she told him firmly, "It's going to happen, and at the end, you'll still be alive."

"But I'll be hurting-" Will's voice emanated panic. Tobias gripped the monitor a little tighter. This was truly a cruel ending to the fear landscape.

"I'll be able to fix you," Christina spoke desperately, "I promise. But first, we have to get through the attack. Through the hurting."

Tobias smiled slightly. Christina was showing outstanding bravery, incredible strength. But the smile faded quickly. He looked closely into the monitor, knowing that soon the invisible attacker would come. This sort of bravery would be much harder to come by after it started.

Will was panicking, but Christina grabbed him forcefully, wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug. She sat down, bringing him with her onto the floor. Tobias was confused for a moment before realising Christina's thought process. The fear had nothing to do with her being hurt - it was only about Will. Like she always had been, without realising, Christina was in no danger.

"You just have to be strong," she whispered.

Tobias knew Christina was telling this to herself as much as to simulation Will. He checked the monitor. Christina looked perfectly and entirely calm, calm enough to have the simulation move on, but the heart monitor said otherwise. Tobias frowned. It would appear Christina was quite the actress.

When the first blow came, Will gave a cry of agony. No weapon nor attacker was visible, but a cut was visible on Will's shoulder, spurting blood. Christina guided Will's hands back onto her shoulder, and placed her hands on his. They lowered their heads. Blonde against black. One shaking with pain, the other in anguish.

The second cut was administered to Will's side. He gave a cry that must have ripped Christina's heart out, for it made even the detached Tobias feel a pang of hurt.

"It's okay Will," Christina's voice shook, "It's alright. I promise."

Third and fourth stabs were delivered to Will's back and upper thigh respectively. Christina began to sob. Tobias' jaw tightened. Not a good sign.

"Come on Christina," he found himself muttering, looking away from the monitor into Christina's actual face, "Get it together."

The worst stab painted a flower of blood on the back of Will's shirt. Will screamed, and he too, began to cry. With shaking hands, Christina reached up and grabbed Will's face. Their tears dripped onto their crossed legs and mixed together.

"We're almost done. I promise," she choked on her words, looking into his eyes, "It's nearly over."

And eventually, it was. The stabs stopped coming, and Christina stood up on shaking legs, sobbing quietly.

"Now, Christina," Tobias growled unconsciously, "Let's go!"

But Christina wasn't in any state of mind to get out. She stumbled over to Will, who was lying on the sand, bleeding.

"You're…" she took a deep breath, "You're alright. You're okay."

"It hurts…" Will groaned, hands clenching the bloody sand.

"I know," Christina soothed, and for a moment, it looked like she was getting herself back together, "I'm going to find something that will fix you-"

"It hurts," Will said, stronger this time, "Because of you. Because you didn't want to save me."

"This isn't real," Christina muttered to herself, "This isn't-"

"You let me get stabbed because you're weak and a coward!" Will's voice cut sharply through the air.

"No-" the sobs were back, "No I wanted to save you… please Will, forgive me please!"

Tobias had never seen a fear landscape go so horribly, badly wrong. Had never seen something quite so cruel, so heartbreaking. In the simulation, Christina screamed and cried as Will bled and bled, blaming her in a broken voice. For a while it had seemed like she was going to follow Tobias' advice and make it out, but it had just gotten worse, worse, worse. On the monitor, Christina's heart registered 213 beats per minute. Almost as high as someone her age could go. And there were no signs of her calming down.

Tobias might have been tough, but he had a sense of mercy, and to be honest, didn't feel like watching this for the next ten minutes. His face grim, he opened a drawer he hadn't had to open all year. Taking out the needle, he calmly injected it into Christina's neck. Her eyes fluttered open, and she promptly burst into tears, letting out a scream.

Grabbing her flailing hands and pressing them to her chest, Tobias spoke in what he hoped was a somewhat gentle voice, "You're out. I gave you the antidote to the serum, it's over. You don't have to do that again until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow…" Christina sobbed, "I'm sorry Four I'm so… so bad at this…" she sat up, burying her face in her hands, "I can't do this, I can't-"

"That's not the mindset you need to have, Christina," Tobias told her sternly, "You need to get over this. You can be Dauntless, you've just got to go through a bit more of that tough stuff. Then you're done."

Christina had stopped speaking now, merely looking at Tobias through anguished eyes as she cried.

"If it makes you feel any better," Tobias threw the empty needles into the bin, "That's the toughest simulation I've ever seen someone go through. I know its in no way a success, but… I think you're pretty brave."

"Not really," Christina spoke thickly, "But thanks."

"No problem," he closed his eyes for a moment, and when she continued to cry, he flung the door open violently, poking his head into the waiting room, "Will! You're up."

"But Christina hasn't come out," Will challenged.

"We've got the most charming back exit," Tobias stepped out into the room where initiates waited to enter their fear landscapes, cornering Will against the wall. Quietly, so that none of the other initiates could hear him, he asked, "Are you… involved with Christina?"

Will reached a hand behind his head, fingers pulling at his hair unconsciously. Tobias saw a female initiate staring as the hem of Will's t-shirt raised, and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?" Will's green eyes darted, unable to meet Tobias' eyes.

"I'm asking the questions, not you," Tobias reminded him, a steely glint to his eyes. Just because he'd taken a liking to Christina, didn't mean he liked Will.

"We hooked up recently," Will managed to get out awkwardly. Again, scratching at his neck. Again, that gaping initiate, "I really like her."

"That's all I needed to know," Tobias laid a hand on Will's tanned arm and made eye-contact with him, trying to communicate non-verbally. Will nodded slightly, the crease between his eyebrows slightly accentuated by his concerned frown, and then stepped back slightly, fixing Will with his best evil instructor gaze, "Now quit procrastinating, initiate, and man up and face your fears!"

He stood back to allow Will, who was glaring resolutely at the ground, to enter the room first.

When Will walked in and saw Christina, tearful on the chair, his face softened and he knelt by her side instantly, pausing only to shoot Tobias a look of confusion.

"Four-"

"She had a shit time of it, had to administer an antidote," Tobias said hurriedly, not looking at either of them, "Get her together, I'm no good at this. No intimacy in the testing chair," he added, to which Will scowled profusely.

"Why would you think that-"

Tobias cut off Will's sentence, slamming the door open and shut, striding quickly into the waiting room, "Five minute break!" he called over his shoulder, and left a room of confused initiates behind.

* * *

**Well that was really weird and stuff... but I enjoyed writing it so much. This is my first Divergent fanfiction, so if you liked this, please let me know in a review and I might write more. Obviously, I've written the fear landscapes like they're portrayed in the movie - with the initiate sitting in the chair and the instructor watching on the screens. I would have made it a simulation, except that I wanted Christina to be conscious that she was in a fear landscape. Don't think too hard about that bit. I'm not perfect. I just wanted to write a Christina/Will oneshot.**

**Happy Easter, and thanks for reading! If you give me a review I will probably love you forever. **

**xx - L.**


End file.
